Jovular
Appearance Its head has two horns. Its wings are quite high and standing more vertically to the body (like the wings of Alatreon). Its tail is unique. It is huge and has a hole at the end. It looks from tail end to the body like a cone. The tail got black spikes distributed on the whole tail. Its scales are white and the wing insides are greyish blue. In Rage Mode its eyes turn from blue to black and it breathes out ice. Size Average: 1809,51 cm Biggest size measured: 2202,84 cm Habitat Jovular inhabits cold environments with ice like the Tundra, the Antarctic Ground, the Frozen Sea and is sometimes sighted on the Snowy Ice Floe and the Polar Zone. Notes *The weakness is fire, then dragon. *In Rage Mode it's huffing visibly. *There are no real changes when it's exhausted. *Jovular controls, similar to Kushala Daora and Teostra, ice with its horns. **It can summon ice blocks and snow barriers out of nowhere. *Also ice beams and ice breaths are in their attack repertoire. **The ice beam consists of liquid that freezes the moment it gets released to air. After it completely froze it falls down from far to near the position Jovular stood when using this attack and splinters in boulders that fall in an area around the original beam. These boulders are an additional threat to behold. *The tail has a direct connection to the stomach. Through this specific mutation Jovular can simultaneously feed on their prey and defend it from enemies like Barioth and Deviljho. **It's still a mystery on how this mutation occured, but it gets assumed that the tail end was connected with another organ of unknown purpose which can still be found in the body and this connection got cut by mutations and reconnected to the stomach. **The tail often contains some kind of conversed bones it will excrete sometimes (shiny drop). *Seemingly it doesn't have any sense of competition or rivalry to Kushala Daora because both are very docile to each other when meeting. It's unknown why. *Breakable partsare the horns (twice), the wings and the claws. **The horns can only be broken with fire element. When broken twice it cannot use its summonings. **The tail has to be broken twice before cutting a part of it off. Then you need to break it a third time to sever it completely. Attacks #Ice beam #Ice breath #Ice ball #Snow barrier #Summoning ice blocks (for defense, mostly by ranged weapons) #Blizzard (in air, by flapping wind blight) #Claw attack #Tail whip #Suck in with tail (creates a strong suction that sucks you in if you can't escape, pin attack) #Biting #Spouting gastric fluid from its tail (defense down) Materials Jovular Scale, Jovular Shell, Jovular Horn (only when broken twice), Jovular Wing (when broken), Jovular Claw (when broken), Antarctic-Coldness Gemstone, Jovular Spike (only when broken twice or/and carved from the cut off part), Jovular Tail (only when broken three times or/and carved from tail), Conversed Bone (shiny drop or carved from tail part), Frost Sac, Jovular Plate Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon